


promised words

by Pinnacle of Failure (Cromirn)



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/F, Love Letters, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 02:11:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16864258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cromirn/pseuds/Pinnacle%20of%20Failure
Summary: They loved each other, and this is how they showed it.





	promised words

**Author's Note:**

> ha i cant write poetry.

_Blue nights rise along the skies,_

_The company of stars rise with no guise of deceit,_

Ino always had a romantic bone in her, no matter how many times they broke. She always loved the hospital, even when everyone else didn’t.

_Rose petals scattered on the winds,_

_And the beautiful meeting of minds,_

On the other hand, Sakura broke that bone years ago. She still tries, though, she tries and gives Ino hugs, kisses her the way Ino likes it when they leave for work or before a mission. She tries to make Ino happy, at least.

_Your love is like the water in the river,_

_Strong and soothing, never cold, never a shiver,_

Their history is long, it’s detailed and complex. There is no such thing as hate between them no more, that emotion long wasted in their years of suffering the one-sided love to Sasuke. They’ve long since moved over the Uchiha, but his words and his blade still mar their flesh and memories.

_The days are long in your sunlight,_

_You carry all of the might of a summer sprite,_

Sakura loves Ino, but sometimes it isn’t enough. The blond understands and makes it known that she doesn’t care, that all she wants is her presence. But Sakura has always doubted herself, the crippling low self-esteem in her past still haunting her.

_I love you,_

_Sakura._


End file.
